


Никто не поверит

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Board James
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Pedophilia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Нельзя забыть то, чего не было.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cогласно Board James Mythology Explained, у мистера Ведёрко мог бы быть прототип из реальности в виде знакомого Джеймсу педофила.

Он вертит в руках потрёпанную коробку, словно надеясь, что уж на десятый раз где-нибудь в углу обнаружится приписка мелким шрифтом «взрослым обращаться с осторожностью, может ожить и попытаться откусить вам самое ценное». Но приписки нет, с картона лишь уныло улыбается красноносая рожица мистера Ведёрко. Она казалась ему смешной в детстве, но сейчас вызывает только желание закинуть коробку обратно в подвал, к самой игрушке, запереть дверь и навсегда выбросить ключ.  
Интересно, почему Ведёрко решил напасть на него сейчас, а не в детстве, когда Джеймс часами мог играть с ним. Что привлекло его теперь? Что такого он сделал?  
Джеймс смотрит в его нарисованные восторженные глаза — и чем дольше, тем ощутимее неизвестно с чего нарастающее в душе отвращение. И чувство, что он уже где-то когда-то видел похожий взгляд. Задолго до вчерашней ночи.  
 _— Поживёшь пока у дяди Фрэнка, солнышко. Веди себя хорошо и слушайся его!_  
Глуповатая улыбка, превращающаяся в хищный оскал. Добродушный взгляд, ставший оценивающим. И тот, кто приносил радость, теперь пугает — до крика, до кровавых полумесяцев от врезавшихся в ладони ногтей, до тошноты и дрожащих коленей.  
Где-то на дне подсознания поднимает голову нечто тёмное и омерзительное, нечто, чего не должно там быть. Потому что всё это ему не знакомо. Этого не было в его жизни.  
Ведь не было?  
 _— Его зовут Мистер Ведёрко. Хочешь, поиграем вместе?_  
Он вдруг понимает, что сидит, уставившись в глаза на коробке, так долго, что успела заболеть шея. К горлу подкатывает ком, руки сами собой сминают тонкую картонку.  
Как чьи-то грубые пальцы сминают шею — всплывают странные обрывки стёршихся, забытых ощущений.  
Или, может, просто фантазий.  
Ведь забыть то, чего никогда не было, нельзя.  
 _— Это будет нашей маленькой тайной, правда? Ведь ты уже большой и можешь хранить тайны?_  
Нельзя забыть, как никогда не дрожал от беспомощности, не смея поднять взгляд. Как никогда не тёр кожу до тех пор, пока пена не окрасится светло-розовым. Как не сжимал зубами костяшки, чтобы не заплакать в неподходящий момент.  
Нельзя забыть, если с тобой когда-то случалось что-то настолько отвратительное и не укладывающееся в голове.  
 _— Тебе всё равно никто не поверит._  
Он сгибается пополам, прижимает смятую коробку к сердцу, которое бьётся так сильно, словно хочет пробить рёбра, и скорее понимает, чем чувствует, что по щекам бегут горячие, непонятные слёзы. Пытается рассмеяться над абсурдностью ситуации, но ком лишь становится горше, душит, как забытый из-за своей омерзительности ночной кошмар.  
Вот только ему никогда не снились кошмары.  
Вспоминать нечего.  
Пластмассовый ублюдок лежит на дне раковины. Конец истории.  
И сказать ведь кому, хотя бы Майку — никто же не поверит.


End file.
